Isn't blood thicker?
by MusicandMeEqualsLifeandLove
Summary: 'He became jealous that his sister got the girl he wanted and even more now that she was her imprint. He still felt for the youngest Uley deeply and he would have her even if it meant killing his sister.' B/L Sa/Emi Se/Em Ed/Jas Es/Car Al/Ro Pa/An WARNING: G!P FUTA
1. Green Monster

Two young men stood face to face with each other in the middle of the woods in a clearing far away from their homes. The men have not liked each other since they were young. They both pick at the other a silent race to see who will blow first. A few yards from their battleground their sisters are walking hand in hand on their fifth date. They wanted to keep it simply so they walked in the woods. They know their brothers hate each other but didn't see why that should have affected them. They became quick friends in grade school. Two years younger than their brothers a shy Isabella Uley and a sporty Leah Black come across their brothers Samuel Uley and Jacob Black. The girls knew it was no use trying to sneak pass them because their shapeshifters and have an incredibly since of smell. They only know this because they will be the packs first female shapeshifters. They were trying to enjoy their time together if they weren't each other's imprint. After hearing about imprints they feared they might not be each other's. Jacob glared at the youngest Uley as she stood holding on to his sister. He didn't care that she was a girl only that she was a Uley and can't or won't respect her unless proven his little sisters mate. Leah stood in front of her girlfriend and glared at her brother. She bit the inside of her mouth as the pain from before returned, she grabbed Isabella's hand and they walked away from their brothers. Isabella's back met the rough trunk of a tree and her girlfriends' lips on hers. Even after how long they dated she always hesitates to wrap her arms around Leah's neck. Both girls are in their first year of high-school and have been together for two years. Their each other's first kiss, first love and they honestly want to be each other's first time but they know if they aren't each other's imprints they'd want to save themselves for them. Leah warped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

The kiss was short-lived as Leah tore herself from Isabella and stood five trees away from her. Leah felt like someone was burning her alive then breaking her bones and then they reformed themselves only to be broken again. She screamed in pain which quickly turned in to a howl. She looked down at herself slightly taking back by her appearance. She looked up at her girlfriend not meting her eye, she refused to she couldn't stand the thought of not being with Isabella. Isabella watched her girlfriend phase slightly afraid she'd end up like Emily and have scares on her face. She was relieved that didn't happen. She tried to look Leah's wolf in the eye but she would look at back. It took Isabella a while to figure out why she wouldn't; she was scared. They both were to the same extent. Isabella took a deep breath walking toward Leah and grabbing her head forcing her to look back at her. Both girls unaware their brothers were watching them not to far away. No both girls were lost in each other's eyes they saw no one but each other. To them they were the only ones in the world standing.

Anger spread through Jacob and he began to shake. He lied when he said he'd accept Isabella as his sister's imprint. He hated all Uley's plain and simple and sure as hell didn't want his sister mated to one. But the real source of his hate is he wanted Isabella as his mate but Sam never allowed it and Isabella never showed interest in him. He tried asking her parents but they said no. With no support and all the rejection on his heart his love for her turned to hate and fueled his rage more. He flirted with her before she started dating Leah and more so after they started dating. He became jealous that his sister got the girl he wanted and even more now that she was her imprint. He still felt for the youngest Uley deeply and he would have her even if it meant killing his sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Should Jacob have an imprint or not? I've been thinking it over a lot and can't figure it out. Open to ideas and suggestions if any.


	2. Premature

He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't; not now not ever. He kept telling himself that Isabella is his not his sisters or anyone else. His and his only. Not Paul's, or Seth's, or Jared's, or Quill's, or Embry's and defiantly not Leah's. She always got the better bargain and out shined him in everything. He became a linebacker on the football team she became QB. Without trying but he bust his ass trying to do what she does with ease. It's not fair he's the oldest she's the middle. She's supposed to be living his shadow not the other way around. Everything he wants she gets and she's only a freshmen: the girl, the grades, the friends, girls throwing themselves at her more than they do him, she's the school football captain. He just can't take it anymore. In his mind she is the reason that everything is wrong in his life. She ruined his life so he'll take hers in exchange, fair trade. Well at least to him it is. He should be the one Isabella kisses. He should be the one she calls late at night. He should be the one she gives her all to. He loved her first and she belongs to him. Not his little sister. He's supposed to be the quarterback with the head cheerleader girlfriend. Not Leah. Him. Him. Him. Him!

He phase was quick no thought in it what so ever. He charged his sister head on mouth wide aiming for her neck. Leah, who snapped her head in his direction when he phased, pushed Isabella out-of-the-way and ducked her head narrowly missing her brothers' attack. Leah knows better than to attack first. Hell she didn't want to fight her brother in the first place. She didn't even know why he was attacking her. In all honesty she thought he'd attack Isabella. He charged again and she ducked then caught his hid leg. Jacob howled in pained and snapped his mouth at Leah's side, who only growled as the wound started to bleed. Jacob bites her front leg and tosses her off to the side. She makes no sound of being in pain even though she is. Isabella is yelling for Jacob to stop and yelled at Sam to stop him because he was Alpha. Sam was still in shock he, like Leah, thought Jacob was going to go after Isabella. Not go after his own sister. He then started to think back to all the time the two girls would pass the Jacob would glare at Leah not Isabella. When he finally comes to Leah is covered in her own blood and lying growling at Jacob who was grinning over her. He was about to attack again but before he could do anything another wolf tackled Jacob and bit into his neck. By now the other wolves have come and were looking on. Many having picked up on Jacob's angry thoughts toward his sister and wanting to know what happened and others heard from the ones that heard Jacob's thoughts. Sam finally spoke using his alpha voice,

"_Jacob stop now!_" And he did just that he stopped the attack he was aiming toward the other wolf. Said wolf ran over to Leah and at that point everyone realized that it was Isabella. Jacob, being the first to come out of shock, realized he was about to hurt the love of his life and went to step toward her. Isabella turned and crouched low growling at him. He stepped back and whimpered but Isabella turned her back and curled up next to Leah. Isabella licked Leah's muzzle and nuzzled her neck while Sam and some of the other boys hauled Jacob to the council. The others stayed and looked over Leah's injuries and Isabella's. When they were sure everything was set with the two they left and Seth approached his sister and her girlfriend slowly. He's been showing signs of phasing soon and was told. He was actually supposed to phase before Isabella, but since she phased first not happening. He had a bag with clothes in it that Leah had set up when she was told her, Seth and Isabella were going to phase within a three-week period. So the bag had clothes for all three of them if they ripped any they had on when they phased out of anger or their first phase. Isabella looked up at the boy she considered her own little brother, who was holding out the bag for her. She licked his face earning a laugh from him and he walked off muttering about seeing them later.

He turned and looked at his sister who was covered in her own blood and the girl who will be his sister-in-law and he knew deep down this wasn't over at all. Knowing Jacob he'll try to attack Leah again and he won't stop until Leah's dead and he claims Isabella as his. He left deep in thought. He knows most people would blame Isabella for tearing their family apart but he know she did nothing wrong. She never led him on in any way shape or form. It was always Jacob trying to get her to get with him. He was the one slowly tearing their family apart. He loves his brother but he loves his sister more just for the simple fact she's there when he needs her since Jacob pays him no mind. He hoped that Jacob got over Isabella but he never did and now it only feels as if things are going to go downhill. He just hopes that if push comes to shove the only dead person at the end is Jacob.


	3. Meeting

Jacob trashed in Sam Paul and Quill's grip as they dragged him through the reservation to the council. He screamed causing others to either look out their windows or come out of their homes to see what was going on. Council members came running out of their homes and all met in the middle to have Jacob thrown at their feet. Billy Black, father of Jacob, Leah and Seth looked at his on mad at the boys who dragged him. He looked up ready to yell at them when he saw each of their faces and he knew what ever happened was Jacob's fault and he couldn't do anything. But still it didn't stop the angry from seeping its way into his words as he spoke, he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"What happened?" No one answered because Leah and Isabella came out Leah still covered in blood. Billy's eyes widen and he looked straight at Leah and Isabella raising his voice, "What the hell happened?!" Jacob looked up at Leah and smiled while she glared at him. Billy looked between his two kids and his eyes widen more if possible when realization hit him. He started to think what could have caused this situation. He knew Leah and Jacob didn't have the best sibling relationship but he never thought he'd attack her. But his son always acted like the Alpha when he was a Beta and Sam was Alpha. He acted like everyone was underneath him and he that he should always get what he wanted. Billy backed him up and always felt his son should be treated as such. He cared for Seth and Leah if not tolerated them and favored Jacob, giving the boy everything he wanted. He was even beginning on a way for Jacob to get Isabella had everything planned it was simply and he couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. He even had a plan to overthrow Sam as Alpha and have his son take said position; yeah he had a plan for just about everything. But he'd worry about that later right now he had to act like a caring parent to his daughter. He looked around and his eyes landed on his youngest, Seth, who was glaring at Jacob lie Leah. Billy was taken back because Seth never glared at anyone unless they hurt Leah. "Council room now so someone can tell me what happened?" The boys picked up Jacob again following Billy and the other council members followed by Leah, Isabella and Seth. Once inside the council took their seats and Billy looked at his kids ready to ask again when Sam spoke up.

"Your daughter phased for the first time today." He paused and looked at Isabella "As has Bella not long after." Many council members gasped hearing this knowing that Isabella, or Bella or Izzy as most call her, wasn't suppose to phase until a week after Seth. The council looked at Bella who was 5'4 but was now 5'7; they were baffled to say at the very least. Each one of their heads swirling with questions they want as soon as possible. Billy opted to speak again but was cut off by Old Quill. Quill knew Billy well enough that he'd stand by his first-born no matter odds, he knew Billy only tolerated Leah and Seth and that he used his position as chief to keep a wolf from his imprint. He only knew because at the time his son Quill V was carrying a camera and couldn't turn it off or stop recording. That was six years ago and he's been planning on using that footage for sometime just waiting to strike and now just might be that time. So he'll no longer hold his tongue he can't sit and wait for two Black men to turn this reservations that has been their home for generations upside down. He knew the Black family since he was a kid and knew that these two were ruining the Black name. He's trying to figure out when his best friend became someone who manipulated his position for his own selfish reasons. He wants the old Billy back the one who was there to help other person even in a wheelchair but he know his friend was long gone and this was the only thing he could do. He knows the time to act is now so without farther ado he lets his tongue unravel, untwist and reveal all it's wanted to say for the past six years.


	4. Stripped

**A/N: Joshua Uley never left. Tiffany isn't Embry's mother Embry is a full blooded Uley and twin to Bella**

* * *

"Billy I've had enough of your mouth, God knows what bullshit you'll say this time." Billy looked at Quil Sr. with wide eyes and an open mouth. He couldn't believe what Quil just said to him; his best-friend, the guy who always stood beside him and even convinced his father that he was good enough to be tribe chief , "I can't sit back anymore and watch you and your son bring this reservation to ruins. I've sat back and watched you abuse your position for your own benefit. Had I known this would have been the outcome I would have never talked to your father about letting you be chef. A chief ensures the happiness of their tribe not themselves, Billy. You of all people should know this right? You've seen how your father struggled trying to keep the tribe happy as well as your mom and you. Did he ever abuse his power for his own selfish reason?" There was a chorus of no's that filled the room to answer the rhetorical question, "But you Billy" Quil shook his head "I see why he wanted Sam, Bella and Embry's father to be Chief instead of you."

Billy's anger has risen with the fact that even how hard he tried to hide what he did or does that Quil found out and is exposing not only him but his son. He looks around the room and sees his wife shaking her head with a sad expression itched on her face. Sue had her suspicions that he was abusing his power. She remember that Henry started to ignore her after her walked off with Billy a few years ago he was one of her best friends. She wonders if what any of what Quil is saying is true and if so did Billy use his chief position to make Henry stop talking to her?

"Quil do you have any proof of my power abuse?" Billy asked trying to save he own skin at the moment. He was sure Quil had no proof of him abusing his power any way shape or form.

"Yes I do." Quil smiled and looked at his son. Quil Jr let go of Jacob, took the bag off his back and pulled out his laptop. He opened the video file and placed it in front of the council members to watch just as the door opened and Joshua Uley walked in late to the meeting. His wife had just told him after she caught wind of it she though he would have been there but he was on their bed passed out.

"Sorry I didn't know there was a meeting Als just told me." He walked over to the others and looked around to finally take in the people in the room. He was his oldest son, Sam and Paul holding down Jacob and smirked a bit. He never liked the little runt always thought that he was better than everyone because he was Beta and future chief. He was one of two disgraces of the Black family line the other was Billy which he had to say. He spotted his youngest son Embry and Jared off to the side Jared was texting someone, Kim most likely, and Embry was glaring at Jacob. To the other side he saw his only daughter with her girlfriend Leah and her bother Seth. He stared at his daughter and her girlfriend longer they looked different but he couldn't place it "Can someone fill me in please?" He saw the laptop and looked even more confused and desperate to be filled in.

"Leah and Bella shifted today. Leah because it was time and Bella do to anger and frustration. Leah and Bella imprinted on each other," Jacob growled loudly which was ignored by everyone but Billy, "Jacob did not approve of said imprint and went to attack Leah which a few minutes later caused Bella to shift. Billy is being accursed of abusing his powers as chief and they same could be said for Jacob a Beta." Paul said with a smile. He waited for the day that Jacob would be stripped of his Beta-ship and even though it wouldn't go to him he knew Leah would do a way better job than her brother. Joshua nodded and looked at the laptop just a Quil Jr hit play.

_Billy's POV _**(Six years ago)**

_That no good lazy bastard! He imprinted on my fucking wife and after almost eleven years. He went off to see if he could find his imprint then comes back look at my wife and tell me he's imprinted on her? The nerve that some people have. He's lying he has be. He liked Sue back in high school and is probably still pinned on her. Either which way I'll make damn sure he knows not to get in my way._

_No Pov( tape)_

_"Man I can't get this stupid camera off." Quil V said from off screen with a heavy sigh. Maybe he should have let Izzy turn it off for him. A loud slap filled the air no but Quil heard because they were at the bonfire which is where he was going and his dad was at home. He looked around and went in the direction he heard the sound come from. The leaves filled the view and their movement the only one's besides Quil's._

_"Do you think I'm stupid or something Harry? Do you?" Billy Black's voice was heard and quickly the camera was on him and who he was with. Harry Clearwater. Billy never got his answer and slapped Harry "Answer me Harry. I am your chief you will answer me and do as I say. Understand?" Harry nodded "Good. Now answer me honestly. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Billy walked over to a tree behind Harry, pulled out a bat and swung at his legs. Harry yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. "Answer the goddamn question!" He yelled hitting Harry's leg and back. _

_Quil wanted to run and get help but had a feeling he should stay and record this. No matter how much he didn't want to. _

_"You. Stupid? Billy come on you know I do. I've told you time an- AHHHHHHHHHH" A kick to the ribs "time again you are." Harry chuckled at Billy's angry expression he stopped when the bat came down relentlessly on him, his chuckles were replaced with moans, groans and shouts of pain. _

_"You will stay away from Sue. Till either I'm dead or stripped of my power and the second ain't happening so you better hope I die fast. You will nowhere near have her and better not communicate with her in any shape or form just avoided her." His voice was dripping with authority "Got that Harry?" Harry nodded slowly and Billy smiled and patted his head. "Good boy I knew you'd see it my way. Imprint or not she won't be yours anytime soon." Billy walked away and the camera followed till he was out of sight._

_"Quil," A hoarse voice caught the camera boy's attention. He was still looking thought the camera when he turned it back on Harry "Go home now." Short tan legs and a dirt ground was the next shot with Quil's breathing in the background. Two steps, wood floor, door mat, bottom of a door, tile floor, carpet._

_"Pa. Pa. You got to watch this." A close up on a shirt was all that was seen._

_"Alright just let m-" The camera turned off signaling the end of the video._

Duct tape was placed over Billy's mouth by Joshua when he was going to talk. He was disgusted by the man he once called a friend. To force someone to stay away from their imprint just because you want her? How the hell did Harry last this long. The room was filled with silence for a while. Sue pulled out some papers from her pocket and slid them over to Billy with pen. Billy looked at the paper and his eyes widen. He looked back at his wife and saw her looking away from him wiping her eyes.

How could she do this to him?

Of all things she wanted she wanted this?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it I was stuck on how to do the tape for a while**


	5. 9:30pm Transfer

Divorce.

She was taking the house and everything in it, the car and motorcycle that he was going to give to Jacob. She also got Seth and Leah, which he could care less about. He never wanted them in the first place; given the option he would have had Sue get an abortion. Sue even got all the bank accounts because they were all opened under her name.

The meeting was over him and Jacob was banned from forks and was to be on the spot if spotted. They were stripped of their positions as beta and tribe chief. Leah became beta though if anything happened to Sam Bella would become Alpha. Harry became tribe chief and was able to get his imprint, Sue. He was happy and would do anything thing to make Sue happy. He knew to give her space due to the divorce but when she was ready he will be there.

**Flashback at the Meeting**

When Jacob's evaluation came it was revealed that he was keeping two members of the pack from their imprints. Embry who, imprinted on Rosa Hale one of the vampires from the other side of the forest and the daughter of Rosalie Hale and Paul who imprinted on a girl from in town they go to school with named Angela and Bella's best friend. The rest of the pack realized that's why they avoided them like the plague whenever they were at school or came over.

Leah held Bella closer to her and growled lowly at her brother. If he did that to Embry and Paul then what was to stop him from doing it to her so he could try to get to Bella. Seth and Sam realized the same thing and their anger started to rise. Sam was able to get his under control but not Seth. His mind kept replaying every fucked up thing Jacob has ever done to him Leah or anyone he crossed paths with. How he never cared for anyone but himself and Billy. And when he called his mother a whore at dinner and Billy didn't say anything he just kept eating. Even when dinner was over and his wife and other two kids sat there staring at him. It sickened him to the point that he couldn't even stand. He was having an emotional overload. He tried countless times to gain control over them but he could they were too far out of reach.

For the second time today someone prematurely shifted and it was all because of Jacob. Where Seth was, was now a sandy blonde wolf crouched and growling at Jacob. Leah slowly let go of Bella and reached out to touch her brother. Seth's head turned toward her when her hand was inches from his fur. Everyone expected, but Bella and Leah, him to snap at her but were surprised when he relaxed and stared at her. The two siblings were having a conversation with their eyes while everyone watched. Seth's dipped a little and came back up as he looked at Bella who just gave him a smile and small thumbs up. Leah walked back toward her girlfriend and held her while Seth lay in front of them.

The meeting went on and Billy and Jacob admitted to their crimes and power abuse. They were both quickly stripped of their positions banded and given an hour to leave Forks and La Push and to never return. Billy signed the divorce papers hesitantly because he knew the moment he did he no longer had a home money or a wife. Him and Jacob gathered clothes, shoes and what little money they had saved or that Jacob stole from people in town.

As they walked out of LaPush they passed the school. Jacob smirked pulling out his lighter he looked at it then the school and finally his father who was head of him. Moving quickly he broke a window went and set the teacher's desk on fire along with things on the wall. He went out the window he went in and ran to his father with a smile on his face.

**Present**

Leah and Bella were in Leah's room on her bed making-out. Leah was holding Bella on her lap as they watched Scary Movie 3, while Leah's eyes were glued to the TV Bella was lost in thought. She was trying to gather the courage to kiss Leah instead of having Leah kiss her. She knows Leah doesn't mind kissing her first but she still feels she has to even if it's just once. Bella looked up at her girlfriend who was looking ahead at the TV with a smile on her face. She healed completely thanks to being a shifter. Bella smiled to herself and rested her hand on Leah's cheek without thinking. This got Leah's attention and she looked at her girlfriend who blushed but leaned in and kissed her. It took awhile for Leah to get over the shock of her girlfriend being the first to ignite a kiss in the two years they've been together but when she did she kissed back and let Bella to continue to lead.

Just as the kiss was about to deepen Seth came in panting like he just ran a marathon. Both Bella and Leah growled at him. Bella's was low but Leah's was loud scaring her brother. Bella placed a hand over Leah's heart and looked her in the eyes. Leah stopped growling at her brother and whimpered at her imprint who smiled shyly and looked back at Seth.

"What's up Eth?" Bella asked quietly.

"Jacob burned down the school." Both girls eyes widen. Bella looked like she was going to cry and Leah was shaking in anger. "The council is on the phone with Forks high talking to them about some of us going there." Seth looked at his sister's (he proudly claimed Bella as his sister) sadly. He knew how much they worked Bella loved to cheer and had forced herself not to be shy. It also helped that Leah was there at her tryouts with a huge smile and a sign saying 'It's all you babe.'. The cheerleading coach asked her to do another five cheers to which she had to make up on the spot. When she finished she was made captain demoting the captain to co-captain. Let's just say she wasn't happy about losing her spot to a freshmen and let Bella know when she saw Bella by the girls bathroom. Leah stormed out the bathroom not even drying her hand when she heard someone yelling at her girlfriend.

The thing for Leah was no boy on the team would take her seriously but Sam. Since Sam was captain he gave her a chance saying if she could tackle him she could join the team and be captain and he be her co-captain as a line back since coach wanted him replaced also that if she just makes him take a few steps back she could be second string QB and he'd give her a chance to play. Un-known to Sam Leah was starting to going through the phasing process and had possessed a shifters strength. Leah knew about the changes but didn't know what caused them and had been working on keeping them to a minimum. When Leah tackled Sam he felt the wind get knocked out of him as his back hit the grass. Bella who was watching the whole thing ran over; she knew about the changes going on with Leah and told her the same thing happened to Sam. Bella gently hit her girlfriend on the back of the head.

They heard of Forks High Bella's friend Angela goes there say's their football team always loses yet somehow remains at the top along with their cheerleading team. If what Angela said was true then the school might beg for the whole football team and cheerleading and hopeful both girls keep their position. Leah held Bella as she rocked back and forth thinking that the council was going to have to pull a lot of strings. It was 9:30 on a Sunday night and had over three hundred teens to get into a new High School.

Sue along with other council members were on the phone with different High Schools her and Joshua were talking to the principal and coaches at Forks high.

"So you'd rather keep the same losing teams then have them replaced? I know Isabella and Leah will allow the fellow members as well as others a chance to join." Sue said

"The girls only want the best for their teams." Joshua added

"Fine." John caved running his hand there his hair. He knew what they were saying was true. Their team hasn't won since he left in '73. Forty long and depressing years; he knows the Quileute's teams are good, they go against them every year and get crushed. They practice together while they had Leah and were even better than before. He knows it's unfair but everyone will have to deal.


	6. First day

On their first day Sam drove Bella, Leah, Emily, Jared, Embry and four other boys on the football team in his pickup while others and the cheerleaders were close behind. Angela walked over to them to say hi to everyone. Not too far away stood the current captain of Forks High cheerleading team talking to some other cheerleaders.

"Looks like loser Webber is going to try to talk to them. Ha, can't wait to see her face when they tell her to turn around and leave." She said loud enough for them to hear.

"Angie we miss you down on the rez." Jared yelled pointing to Paul making sure the girl talking about Angela saw and heard, then pulled Angela into a hug

"Chill Jar her dad just heard his baby girl got the attention of one of us rez boys." Quil said patting Paul's back. A blushing Angela had her face buried in Bella's chest as she hugged her best friend. Paul on the other hand was taking on Quil and Jared. Both boys pushed him toward Angela who was looking at them laughing along with Bella and a few of their cheerleaders.

"Angie you're part of our group and our group is family... With a lot of incest." Quil said as he looked at everyone who was with their imprint and girlfriends and everyone laughed. "Eh still family. Onward my pups onward." Everyone laughed harder and started walking to the school in their own little groups.

"You and Leah are so cute together just like Sam and Emily." Stacy Goldriver said as Leah and Sam looked back and winked at their imprints. "Right Angela." Angela nodded at Bella and Emily blushed. Bella had her head down with a big smile on her face. She loved Leah she really did and it wasn't because of the imprint. She wanted to tell Leah before she phased but always chickened out or got interrupted when she found the courage.

"Angela what would you say if Paul asked you out on a date?" Stacy's twin Darcy asked with a big smile on her face. Angela blushed and looked away just as Paul ran up beside her putting his arm around her shoulder and the other girls slowly fell back but stayed close enough to hear but Bella who went up to her girlfriend and laced their fingers together. Leah leaned over and kissed Bella when she noticed boys giving her lustful looks letting them know Bella was her girl.

"So Angie we've known each other for," Paul acting like he was counting the years on his free hand "three maybe four years, I've liked you for two-three years." Angela blushed and the girls giggled behind her "I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a date?" Angela nodded and blushed while Paul smiled ran and jumped on Sam's back. The girls went back to Angela except for Bella who was lost in what the others would call Leah Land with her head on Leah's shoulder and arm around her waist as Leah had an arm around her shoulder.

Rosa had walked over to Embry ready to yell at him when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Sam and some of the others cheered saying finally and he flipped them off before pulling away telling her he'll explain everything. Rosa was still in a daze and just nodded hanging on to Embry. Rosalie looked like she was ready to kill him till Alice sat on the back if Rosalie's car and kissed her.

Paul, Embry, Angela and Rosa waited outside the office as the others got their timetables being that they been in the school since the year started. Angela and Rosa were getting to know each other better when Mike Newton 'bumped' into her causing her to fall just as Bella walked out to go to them. Mike and his friend Tyler were laughing when Angela hit the floor and walking away. Acting on impulse Bella ran up to them and tapped their shoulders; both turned and smirked when they saw her. Mike was the first to speak.

"Did you finally grow tired of that girl and want to see what a real-" Bella punched Mike breaking his nose and slapped Tyler before going back over to Angela. It took a moment for Bella to realize what she did and she froze. Leah and the others walked out seeing a frozen Bella, a weeping Mike and pained Tyler. They, Jared Sam Leah and a few other shifters, heard what Mike said and him getting his nose broken but didn't know who he was talking to until now. They smelt Bella's scent close to Mike and Tyler. Leah went over to Bella knowing that she freaking out on the inside for hitting someone. Leah kissed Bella's cheek letting her know everything was OK. Bella gave her a look that said 'But I just hit someone breaking their nose and slapped another'. Leah kissed Bella, it was short but it let Bella know that everything truly was OK. Bella smiled and they walked to their first class which they had together. They took seats in the back of their math class Embry and Paul sat across from them. The four of them talked as the class filled up and some jocks came up to them. They didn't pay them any mind and kept talking completely ignoring them.

"You four are in our seats." Leah looked on the back of her chair then Bella's as Paul and Embry did the same when they were done the boys shook their heads at Leah.

"Nope there are no names in these seats so they can't be yours sorry. I mean their other seats in the front maybe you can sit there instead of picking on four freshmen. How low could you be?"

"Why are you here anyway aren't you juniors or something?" Paul laughed when he saw the four boys clench their jaws and blush.

"Holy shit they're dumber than they look." Embry was holding his sides. Bella rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, best friend and brother.

"Guys can you behave." She warned the three softly. They turned and smiled innocently at her to which she ignored. Leah's wolf started to whine thinking her imprint was mad at her. Leah let out a soft whine and place jet head on Bella's shoulder. Bella gave her girlfriend as shy smile and squeezed her hand

The rest of the morning classes went on Bella with one of the cheerleaders or someone from the football team. She talked all of them but Roy Clear he would flit with Bella every time Leah or anyone else wasn't around. So in her fourth period class right before lunch, Bella tried and failed to get a seat far away from him as possible. Roy thankfully was human so at least she knew she was stronger and that Leah could kick his ass… Still. Roy wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder which she shrugged off quickly while still copying note from the board. He tried again but she slapped his hand away not even looking at him. Other students in the classed noticed what he was doing and looked at each other than the two in front of them wondering what he was doing. Every time he made a move Bella would block him or shrug him off. He was so pissed that he grabbed her shoulder and jerked his arm back causing Bella to fall and hit her head on the desk behind her. Sam, who had a free, was walking around school was passing Bella's class looked in and saw what happened. He opened the door and walked straight up to Roy grabbing him by his collar and picking him up.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Do." Roy was scared and kicking his legs but stopped when he pissed his pants seeing Leah walk in.

"Sam? What are-" Leah looked at Bella on the floor with a small puddle of blood around her head. Leah took deep breaths repeating 'You can't shift here. You can't shift here.' As she walked over to her girlfriend and picked her up and walked to the nurses office. The nurse wasn't there sip Leah laid Bella down on the bed then laid next to her.

"I'm fine Lee." Bella's voice was soft barely a whisper

"I know you are now but you were still hurt. We're staying here till lunch." Bella only nodded and moved closer to her girlfriend enjoying the extra warmth she provided. Leah held her close arms wrapped around her waist and kissed Bella's neck a few times before burying her nose in her neck and inhaling her scent. She smiled to herself as she held _her_ world in her arms.

She was in love and it wasn't because of the imprint.


	7. Doubt

When lunch came Leah and Bella walked in together. Bella laughing at a joke Leah told her while she held the ice pack on her head for the fact that if she was human she'd need one. The pack had pushed three tables together along the three one was the Cullen's. Angela and Paul came in behind them a little rushed and almost bumped in to them.

"Bella you're not dead." Hey gave her a short hug not wanting to piss off his new Beta. He actually likes this one better than the last one.

"Yes Paul I'm alive." Bella gave a small smile. Leah kissed her quickly

"I'm going to get our lunch go sit." Bella nodded

"I'll come with you. Anything you want Angie?"

"Paul you don't have to buy me lunch." Paul gave her a look that said 'of course I do'. Angela sighed knowing that he was going to regardless of what she said. She told him what she wanted and her kissed her on the cheek and walked on-line with Leah as Bella and Angela walked to the table where there were four seats next to each other available. The two girls sat in the two middle seats and joined the conversation with the others.. Well Angela did for the most part Bella sat and laughed at the others conversations. The girls were asking Angela if she knew what she was wearing for her date she nodded and they all, but Bella, squealed and asked what. Bella giggled at them and the look on her best friends face when they did.

"What are you wearing?" Donna, Paul's older sister asked. She knew her brother was a shape-shifter because his first phase was in front of her. She caught him smoking in their backyard and they had fought for a whole hour and he started shaking badly so she moved back. It was a good thing she did she'd probably be dead if she didn't.

"No way I'm telling you, Don. Last time I told you I thought you glared at me then told him." Angela said crossing her arms which made the other girls laugh. Angela and Bella raised a brow which only made the girls laugh harder.

"You two look and act alike. We swear you two are sisters sometimes." They continued to laugh as the others at the table looked at the two girls who both blushed and sunk down in their seats. After a few cracked smiled and shaking shoulder they started laughing.

Across the cafeteria Leah and Paul looked at their friends. They heard the conversation and chuckled to themselves agreeing that their imprints did look-alike. They got their lunches and headed to their table when the same girl who had insulted Angela grabbed Leah's ass and squeezed it.

"What the fuck." Leah jumped forward and away from the girl. She turned and looked at her and got a smirk and a wink in return. Leah shook her head and started to walk away from the girl. She looked at the table and saw Bella glaring at the girl. The girl got up from her seat and stood in front of Leah blocking her path.

"Hi, I'm Lauren do you and friend want to sit with me and mine?" She asked as her eyes shamelessly roamed Leah's body.

"Lauren always did say she loved girls with muscles and is a total home wrecker." Angela said as her and Bella along with everyone else watch Leah and Lauren

"One: No way in hell am I sitting with you. You insulted one of my best friends then started rumors about my girlfriend being a slut. Two stop eye-fucking me it's very uncomfortable."

"She was all over five different boys that came here that counts as a slut." Leah growled lowly. Lauren pointed to Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared.

"Sam's her older brother, Embry is her twin, Paul is her best friend and Quil and Jared are like brothers to her. Next time you want to call someone a slut you should get your facts straight." Leah started walking away but Lauren blocked her again.

"I could fuck you better than she could." At that point Bella was on her feet and behind Lauren tapping her on her shoulder. When Lauren turned a fist was the first and only thing she saw before falling to the floor as a sickening crack filled the room. It was clear to everyone that her nose is broken. It was clear to any other girls who would have done what Lauren did would end up like her or worst. Bella grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her to the table and pushing her in a seat. Leah just managed to put the trays on the tale when Bella sat on her lap and kissed her. Leah kissed her back wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close. Bella bit Leah's lip as she pulled away, getting a moan from her as well as a poke in the inside of her thigh.

"Izzy."

"Mine."

"And only yours. Nobody else baby just you." Bella nodded and hid her face in Leah's neck. She felt eyes on her so she looked up making eye contact with Lauren who was glaring at her. Bella rolled her eyes then blushed hiding her face in Leah's neck again.

"I'm sorry Lee." Leah laughed along with the rest of the table and kissed Bella's neck.

"It's ok Izzy."

"Izzy?" Leah nodded

"I wanted something to call you since everyone already calls you Bella." Bella moved to Leah's left knee facing the rest of the table and started eating.

"I don't like that Lauren chick."

"No kidding you broke her nose." Paul laughed

"Two noses in one day." Quil joined Paul

"Beware Forks High Nose breaker is on the loose." Bella threw her fork knife and spoon at them that she stuck in the mashed potatoes on her plate causing it to stick to them... On their faces. The rest of lunch went by without a hitch. Lauren was bad mouthing them, well Bella, not that they cared. Bella who had gained some confidence was rocking back and forth on Leah's lap slowly. Bella wanted Leah. And she wanted her bad. She has for a while but the thing with Lauren made it worst. There were stories about imprints cheating or leaving the other. She stopped rocking and sat still lost in thought.

**Bella's POV**

_What if Leah cheats on me? Or if she leaves me for Lauren because I won't put out? We've been together for two years I should have put out in eighth grade like the others. Before we found out about being shape-shifters. _Without saying a word I got up I heard Leah call my name but I ignored her and left the lunchroom. I didn't notice I was being followed until my body collided with a row of lockers. _You have to be kidding me. First my head gets busted open by Roy now this slut and her friend are ganging up on me. I'm not in the mood for any of this_. I thought as I looked at Lauren and her friend who name I could less about.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

* * *

**If any of you have read Garden I am writing another chapter, it's just taking longer than I thought it would.****  
**


	8. Tryouts and tears

Still Bella's POV

I stood up straight and glared at Lauren who glared right back. Her friend stood there glaring at me as well but I could care less about her. Lauren and I continued our glare off; her's becoming more and more afraid as mine got deadlier. She finally looked away as Leah came around. She came straight over to me ignoring Lauren and her friend but I saw Lauren looking and Leah's ass.

"Izzy are you ok?" One hand rested on my waist while the other brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and came to my cheek. I blushed a little and smiled shyly.

"I'm fine Lee just needed some air." The look in her eyes told me that she knew I was lying but she let it go. She lent in to kiss me but jumped and turned around looking at Lauren.

"Can you not do that? I already told I have a girlfriend." I smiled Lauren smirked

"And I already told you: I can fuck you better than she can." I growled lowly

"And I could fuck her better than you can." Jessica said to Leah as she leered at me. Leah put me behind her and sneered at Jessica while she just smiled "I'm just stating facts, Leah was it?" Leah took a step forward and Jessica took three back fear etched in her face as she pulled Lauren with her.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend and stay the fuck away from me or I swear on everything I will kill you both." I wrap my arms around Leah's waist so she didn't kill them. Jessica grabbed Lauren and ran down the hall, and then Leah pulled me into the nearest girls' bathroom. She took in a deep breath before pushing me against the wall and kissing me. I didn't kiss her back immediately which made her growl and kiss me harder causing me to moan and kiss her back. She bent her knees a little not breaking the kiss grabbing the back of my knees, picking me up and wrapping my legs around her waist. My hands were buried in her hair and I have no idea how they got there. I could Leah's friend poking against me through my leggings under skirt. I tilted my head back as I moaned loudly and kissed my neck pushing further on the wall and more into me. I have to stop her, I don't want to but I have to. Leah won't forgive herself if we lost our virginity in the school bathroom. I placed my hands on her shoulder and pushed her slightly. She kissed me again licking my bottom lip and I pulled away. She groaned and kissed my jaw line back to my neck where she nipped at then sucked on.

"Leah," I moaned. Good god Sam is going to kill her "We have to stop. Not in school." She froze and let my legs go quickly and stepped back with her eyes wide. The bathroom was filled with our arousal and I could see that she was fighting taking me now. The bathroom door open and Rosa came and stopped, still holding the door open, smelling the air and looking at my neck. Leah went onto one of the stalls and looked it

"Holy shit did you two have sex or something." I glared at Paul as he stood outside and he stepped back. I saw Sam and Embry looking at me clearly wanting an explanation.

"Well?" They both said at the same time.

"You see what had happen was Lauren and Jessica followed me out into the hall and pushed me into the locker." The boys growled and Rosa looked like she was plotting something, "Lauren said she could fuck Leah better than I can then Jessica said she could fuck me better than Leah could." Now all of their faces we blank and jaws clenched, I heard Leah growl from inside the stall. "Leah scared them off pulled me in here and we _didn't _have sex we just had an intense make-out session." I finished blushing and looking at the floor.

"You two are aware that school is over?" My eyes widen when Sam said that. How could we have made out that long? It only felt like ten minutes. Leah came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was still slightly hard and pressing against my ass. I know she was trying to comfort me but her hard on wasn't helping me. Sam rolled his eyes "Come on let's go home and don't worry Embry and the others got your homework." We nodded and walked down the hall and out to the parking lot and to Sam's truck. Leah climbed in the bed of the truck as Paul Embry Emily and Sam stood outside. I followed her and she pulled me on her lap as she leaned against the back window of the cab. We have to stay today so we all just talked and waited fit thirty. We were seeing who was staying in the teams since that during gym, which Leah and I missed, it would be better that way seeing as we're better. I'm not trying to sound cocky that's the last thing I'll ever want.

"So what happened I'm the bathroom?" I put my face in Leah's neck. Darcy just had to ask then again if she didn't Stacy would and she would have asked if we fucked.

"A very intense make out session." Leah answered using my answer from before.

"Felt the need to claim her right?" Mark asked no in particular but we all knew he was talking to Leah. The whole football team, but Roy (thank God), are shapeshifters. I felt her nod as she played with my hair.

"What the fuck Black." I jumped hearings Roy's voice out of nowhere. "Why the fuck did you tell coach to take me off the team?" I looked up at Leah who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Leah's POV

For all that is sacred why the hell can't I have a good time with my girlfriend and friends without so jealous pig yelling at me? First my brother now Roy? And I know Roy is going to do twice as much since Jacob is gone.

"Roy I didn't see coach at all today. I took Iz to the nurse, lunch, and then skipped the rest of the classes. Sam and the others had to come and look for us." I rolled my eyes at him. He was the only human on the team; he came from a tribe in Alaska that was killed by some company that wanted the land. He doesn't even care that his people died all he cared about was the fact he was supposed to become tribe chief.

"Whatever just get me back on it you need me on this team. I'm also future tribe chief seeing as I am the only one fit of the job and it's in my blood. Jacob I'd banned so I am the only option." He had a smug smirk on his face and looked at Izzy. "I'll make sure everything is the way it should be." I felt Izzy shaking on my lap.

"Listen Roy and listen well. Get out of your head that I belong to you. Don't think I'm playing hard to get because I do not want you. I do not like you. I do not want anything to do with you in any shape or form. Don't talk to and don't even look at me. I'm sick of people thinking some piece of property; I'm a human being with feelings and am capable of making my own damn decision. Now if you'll excuse I have dreams to crush." Izzy got off my lap kissed me and left followed by ten other cheerleaders. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled staring at Izzy's ass and she turned around "Oh and Roy you're not the only option we still have Leah and Seth but at the moment we have Harry so shove it." She kept walking while the girls laughed, Roy stormed off to his car and drove out the lot. I stood and clapped my hands together.

"Alright boys let us go and embarrass some pale faces." They cheered and started to walk to the field talking about what boys came up to the earlier thinking one of them was captain. I hopped out the bed of the truck only to be caught and held up by Sam, Paul and Embry. "And I'm up here because?"

"We told them we were going to carry the captain in. No jokes on which one of it was." Embry explained and the others nodded. They carried me to the field and we saw the girls on the sidelines and Angela being dragged by Izzy. "Looks like Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was going to drag Angela to try-out." They put me down and I walked to the front.

"Damn that Bella girl is hot. One of you boys dating her?" The boy who asked never took his eyes off Izzy and I wanted to rip his throat out. When he did look away he stepped back as I glared at him

"No." The boy smiled "But our captain is, right Leah?" I nodded and looked down at the boy; I was about three inches taller than him

"Six laps no slowing down, no stopping." The pack went but the others didn't. Sam was still by my side.

"You heard the captain get your asses moving." They looked at us one last time before running. I looked at Sam and smiled

"Thanks Alpha." He chuckled and we started to run.

"Hey when we're on the field our positions reverse. You become Alpha and I become your Beta." He patted my back as Emily came up in between us. I looked back and saw the cheerleaders running. Since we grew up on the rez we were always running no matter the weather or time, our people didn't believe in being lazy. So I wasn't surprised that the only non-tribal member keeping up was Angela, who pretty much grew up with us and always found a way to run with us.

Sam and I were staying in the back making sure not body was slacking off. Of course somebody was and we weren't through with the second lap. I went next to him and slowed do.

"You're on earth not the moon there's no fucking reason you should be running like it. Keep it up and you'll be off the team before I'll even get to see you try. You wouldn't run like this in a game would you?" He shook his head "So why do it now? Take practice like you would a game and don't fuck around." He nodded and ran faster.

"Good one Leah." Emily gave me a high-five. I smiled at my older cousin who was like a sister to me and I love her for that. "Bella's already got rid of three girls who said that they were better than all of us combined and one said they'd take you from her once you see what she can do." She stuck out her tongue "Can you say slut?" I smiled

"Slut." Sam laughed as Emily hit my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"You know that's not what I meant Lee-Lee." I shrugged

"But you said can you say slut so I said slut."

"She has a point Em." Emily glared at Sam who just kissed her.

"Get a room." I turned away and they laughed

"We will later."

"Ewwwww." I looked next to me and saw Rosa.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"I had been here. Bella is in total drill sergeant mode it's funny. I think this is her way of blowing off extra steam." Emily Sam and I shook our heads. Izzy became a totally different person when it came to cheerleading she would get all in a girls face and make them cry. She does apologize but some things never go back to normal.

"She made six girls cry in the past two months at the old school." Emily said looking back at Izzy who was talking to a girl on the verge of tears. "Good god she reminds me of Sam." I nodded in agreement. Sam made Jacob cry at practice once because he kept dropping passes.

Jacob.

He was going to come back we all know that but we don't know when. I know Jacob won't come alone, he'll wait a year or two making sure he has enough people before attacking. I shake my head and look at Sam who gives me a looking saying he knew what I was thinking.

We finished running and went on with practice as we went on I wrote what people were good at what and names of people who we'd have to let go. When we were done only ten out of thirty made the cut.

"When I call your name that means you made the team so come over here." They nodded "Eric Yorkie," The boy who was fucking around when we were running came over "Brad Tyler, Joe Taylors, Taylor Evans, Nick Heaves, Craig Adams, Harry Drew, Smith Williams, Emmett Cullen," I looked at Emmett who just smiled and high-fived the others, I let out a sigh at the last name "Jasper Hale. Everyone else better luck next year."

"I was captain how did I not make the team?" I looked at Mike (?) and rolled my eyes

"You couldn't complete a catch let alone catch a ball. You fumbled more times then there are days in a year. How the hell were you captain? How did y'all score at all last year?" He just stormed off mumbling something. Sam took the floor next

"We're having a bonfire tonight those who want can come just don't hit on our girlfriends. It will not end well for you." I looked at Izzy who was making her rounds apologizing to the girls she yelled at. I smiled and went over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"God Lee don't do that." She turned her head and kissed me. I love how soft her lips are. I heard the girls in front of us 'aw'. I pulled away and smiled when I saw Izzy still had her eyes closed.

"You two are so cute together." One of them said while the others nodded

"Thanks. We're having a bonfire tonight Iz, you guys can come if too if you want." They nodded and walked away while Izzy and I walked to the truck going back to the bed where we were before trouts. When everyone was ready we pulled off and went back to the rez to get ready for the bonfire.


	9. AN

A/n: I had the next two chapters done but I accidentally deleted them. I don't remember what I wrote so I to start all over again. Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update.


End file.
